High School Troubles
by Mistresses of the Night
Summary: Sephiroth is starting his first year in high school. But when he meets two crazy classmates, he soon learns that they will turn his new high school life upside down. Two OCs [NO OCxCHARACTER!] [HATED CHARACTER ALERT XD!]
1. Introductions

**Random idea again!!**

**Don't send flames!**

**I don't believe in OCxcharacter**

**I hate that**

**This was made out of bordem and humor**

**One of the characters despises a FF 7 character**

**You'll see who **

**Please enjoy**

**I do not own FF 7 or the characters**

**Only my OCs**

666666666666666666666666666666666666666665555555555555555555555555555555

The silver haired teen looked up at the large, rusted building he was forced to call school. The paint had been ripped, revealing the silver core of the doors. The windows were cracked and the metal plates that held it together were so rusted they could fall apart anytime. The grass wasn't even green. It was more of a yellowish color and weeds had invaded one side of the back field. The flag pole at the front of the school held the sign of Shinra, swaying fiercely from the wind.

As the teen entered the school, he was not surprised to see the walls covered with strange colors, left over marks, ripped paint and graffiti. He finally found the door he was looking for. The twisted metal plate that read **Office **rested on the top of the door. He walked in and went right up to the desk. The young secretary looked up from her monitor and smiled.

"You must be the one late for your register" she said. The teen was silent. "Well, the principle will see you then" she pointed to the door right across her desk. The silver haired young man entered the door with the plate that read **Principle**.

When the teen walked in the man at the desk was already staring at him.

"Hello" the principle greeted "I am Rufus Shinra, your principle; you will call me principle around the school and never call me by my last name or anything next to principle"

The teen was silent.

"Well, I'm glad we understand each other, come and write your name down so I can register you and get this over with" Shinra opened his drawer, took out and took out a pen from his other drawer. The young teen reached for and grabbed the pen. He quickly wrote his name down and placed the pen back exactly where it was. Shinra turned the paper and read the name.

"Se...ph…roth? Hmmm, interesting name" he smirked. Sephiroth just stayed silent. "Well, that should just do it, welcome to Midgar High, Seph"

Sephiroth turned, without a word and walked out of the office. Once he was out of the office he stopped half way through the hall and looked around him. This place was too much of a bore. Why was he here again?

Oh right, crazed, mad father chocking education down his throat.

He gave out a soft sigh and kept on walking.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666555555555555555555555555555555555

"Yahooooo!!!" cheered the raven, spiky headed teen, running down the sidewalk. His red T-shirt fluttered with the wind as he speed up. He wore a pair of jean shorts and black snickers.

"Zack! Wait up, damn you!" called an aqua haired girl, running after him. She wore a blue and green T-shirt and black jeans with blue snickers. Her hair was in a high ponytail, tied with a blue ribbon.

"Then hurry up Yukkie!" Zack called back at his friend, as he ran into the school's field. He wasn't able to stop himself as he jumped up the steps and ran right into another figure. Zack fell back down the stairs and the other person slammed on the door. The raven haired boy quickly got up, rubbing his ass in pain and looked back at the person.

"Oops! My bad, dude, sorry!" he apologized. The other teen got up slowly, and glared at Zack. Mako green eyes pierced through deep black ones. The spiky haired boy backed off a little as the silver haired man nudged past him, almost knocking Zack down again.

He watched the angry teen walk to the back of the school and just stood there. Yukkie finally caught up with her friend.

"Yo Zack! When I tell you to wait you listen next time, ok, moron!" she exclaimed, angrily. Zack looked at her and gave a toothy smile.

"Your just way too slow, as always" he laughed. _Wam!_ With one punch, Yukkie knocked him down to the ground again and frowned down. "I was kidding!" he exclaimed, jumping back to his feet.

"I know you were" she smiled. Zack stared blankly at her and shook his head.

"You still confuse me a lot Yukkie"

She pinched his cheek and pulled. "Aw, that's what you always say at the beginning of each year, you still haven't forgotten that!" she pouted happily. Then she let go and walked to the field of the school. Zack, rubbing his cheek and grumbling a few swear words at his friend, followed her to the yard.

It wasn't long till they ran into a familiar face.

"Hey guys!" called Yuffie. She wore a black tank top and blue shorts with black snickers. Yukkie waved at her and ran over.

"Hey Yuffie-chan!" Yukkie greeted. "How's your summer?"

"It was awesome! I actually got to train a bunch of brats some ninja moves at Wutai for the whole summer!" Yuffie answered. "Seems boring to you but these kids will believe whatever you say, so it was actually fun!"

"You're just really evil, huh"

Yuffie nodded, smiling. "What did you do this summer?"

"Nothing really interesting, just went to visit Gongaga with Zack, it was great to see our hometown again, after that, I just sat around, straining the heat"

"Haha!" Yuffie laughed out load. Zack joined the two.

"Good to see you haven't changed" he sighed at Yuffie.

"Yo Zack! It's great to see you too!" she smirked.

"We were just discussing our summer vacations" Yukkie explained.

"Oh really! Well since you asked" Zack smirked "My summer was great, first I went to Gongaga with Yukkie, then after when we came back, I went to the pool with Cloud for three days then visited some friends for parties and sleepovers, then I went to a festival in Kalm then I got a new video game and finished the whole thing in only two weeks then I just sat down and relaxed for the last two days"

Yuffie and Yukkie were silent.

"Ok, Zack" Yukkie began "one. We didn't even ask you to talk about it, and two. You went to all those fun things and didn't invite me!!!"

_Wam!_

Another punch, plowing Zack to the ground once again.

"Or me!" Yuffie frowned, kicking him.

"Agh! Have mercy! I'm an injured man!" he wailed.

Yuffie laughed again. "Ok well I'm' a go look for anyone else!" she ran of before the two friends could say anything.

"Me too!" Yukkie exclaimed "come on!" She grabbed Zack by the color and started to practically drag the spiky haired teen around.

"Hey Cloud!" Zack called, releasing himself from Yukkie's grasp. The other spiky haired boy turned from his conversation with a brunette and waved at Zack, happily. Zack and Yukkie walked over to the two.

"Hey Cloud, hello Tifa, good to see ya!" the aqua haired girl greeted the couple.

"Hey Yukkie-chan; Zack" Tifa greeted back. She wore a red tube top, a white skirt and yellow flip flops. Zack slapped Cloud on the back.

"What's up, dude!"

"Heh, not much" Cloud answered, sweat dropping and rubbing his sore back. He wore a yellow T-shirt and brown pants with white snickers.

"So, you two on good terms now?" Yukkie asked.

They nodded. Tifa and Cloud had been a couple back in middle school. But they had a big fight near the end of the last year and broke up. Who knows what had happened in the summer, but the two friends didn't seem to want to touch that.

"So, have you met anyone else around?" Yukkie asked.

"Well, not yet, there are so many new people I don't know if were actually going to meet all of our old friends"

"We met up with Yuffie" Zack said.

"How is she?" Cloud asked.

"Same old Yuffie" the two boys smiled.

"Have you met anyone new?" Tifa asked. Yukkie shook her head but Zack hesitated. He remembered the other guy he bumped into and those evil-like mako green eyes that were stuck like that in Zack's mind. Yukkie looked over at her friend and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Zack?" she questioned. The spiky haired boy perked, coming out of the trance and smiled at the blonde boy.

"Nope! No one special!" he chirped. Cloud nodded and Tifa smiled. But Yukkie looked at her friend, worryingly. He never spaces out like that when he talks to someone. Zack turned his head to her and smiled wider. Yukkie smiled back and shook her feeling off.

"This place is real big" Tifa looked at the building.

"But there's so many cool things here!" exclaimed a voice. Cloud and Tifa looked past Zack and smiled. The spiky haired boy turned around only to be face to face with another brunette. He met her deep blue eyes immediately and jumped back, almost running into and knocking down Cloud.

She smiled. "Hey, did I scare you Zack?" she asked.

Zack stained himself and scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"Hey Siyu!" Yukkie greeted, holding up her hand to face the palm. Siyu wore a blue T-shirt with a frowning face on it, white capris and blue sandles.

"Hey Yukkie-chan! And you too Zack" Siyu smiled. Zack looked away still smiling nervously.

"So you like this school then" Tifa commented. Siyu nodded.

"I just checked the large board in one of the hallways inside the school, there are tons of clubs and sports!!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean a lot of chances to beat Vincent" Cloud smirked. Siyu looked at him then smiled.

"You got that right; stupid Vincent doesn't know what he's in for!" she laughed out load.

"Oh no?" said a voice. Siyu turned to face the voice and her face turned blank.

"Yo Vincent!" Zack greeted. The broad teen looked back at the raven haired boy and nodded with no smile. He wore baggy, black pants and a long, crimson, baggy hoodie.

Siyu looked at him with an angry frown then turned away, folding her arms.

"It's rude to interrupt conversations, ya know!" she huffed.

"Isn't that what you just did" Zack questioned. Siyu shot him a glare.

"So, how was your summer Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"It was ok" the black haired teen answered.

"Did you get to crawl back under the molded rock you came from?" Siyu snickered. Everyone stared at her, not getting the joke. She just huffed at them all.

"You think you'll get good grades this yea?' Zack asked.

"Maybe, who knows" Vincent shrugged.

"I bet I'll get higher marks!" Siyu exclaimed. Yukkie slapped her forehead.

"…you sound very confident" Cloud sighed.

"I am! In fact I bet you all I'll get better marks then tall, dark and ugly over her" Siyu smirked, pointed to the black haired teen. He sighed and shook his head.

"I still don't understand why you hate me so much?" Vincent questioned.

"You know very well why I hate you" Siyu squinted at him then she turned to the group. "Sorry guys but I can't stay here if he stays"

Siyu walked off without another word or glancing at anyone.

"Is it just me or did you just get owned?" Zack questioned, looking at Siyu then at Vincent.

"I just ignore it, she's too troublesome to worry about" Vincent shrugged.

"Alright, well me and Zack are just gonna go around looking for more people!" Yukkie exclaimed, once again grabbing the spiky haired boy by the color and dragging him out of the group.

666666666666666666666666666666666666555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Well there's chapter one!**

**Please review!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Ya that's right! I hate Vincent Valentine**

**Suck it up!!**

**The mayhem of Seph's life in High School will start soon**

**Just introducing some of the characters in this fic**

**Seeya!**


	2. Started High School

**Yo**

**I guess I'll just get to the chapter**

**Nothin to talk about really**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't own FF 7 or the characters, only my OCs**

666666666666666666666666666666666666666677777777777777777777777777777777

Yukkie and Zack were able to find most of their friends before the bell rang for the first class. The two friends followed the large crowd inside the old school. Teens swarmed around, looking for their lockers and schedules.

"I've got my own lock, you?" Yukkie looked at Zack.

"Uh…I didn't have enough time to get my lock" Zack chuckled.

"With all the shit you've been doing this summer, I'm surprised that you even have your school materials"

"…that wasn't funny, Yukkie"

The aqua haired girl laughed at her friends annoyed face. "I'm going to get my schedule"

"Fine, I'll look for someone with an extra lock"

"Go to the janitor"

"That would be embarrassing"

"Better then having a loose locker people could get into" Yukkie finished and walked into one of the offices.

Zack found the janitor, a crazy swearing dude named Cid. He found a lock hooked on the fence outside and found the locker combination.

"Jeez, kid, why couldn't you just get a fuckin lock on your damn summer break, I bet you did a lot of shit to forget such a fuckin important material" Cid swore (yes, I am not going to beep the words out because you all can fuckin suck it up). Zack gave a sulking look, remembering Yukkie saying the same thing. Zack took the lock and got his schedule and locker number. It was 34. Zack dropped all his stuff and looked at the schedule. First subject was Math.

"Damn, I hate this subject" Zack twitched. He sighed, grabbed some notebooks and pencils. He met up with Yukkie, who smiled at him when she saw her friend.

"Hey Zack, what's you first subject?" she questioned.

"Math" he answered, half heartily.

"Man you suck in that subject!" Yukkie laughed "tough break for you, at least I'm in the same class"

The two entered to see only half the class inside. Elena, an acquaintance of the two friends was chatting with a familiar red head, named Reno. Well he was shouting more then just talking normally.

Yukkie took her seat near the window and Zack sat beside her.

"Not much of a good view" she said, disappointingly, looking out the window only to see dull, green trees and a torn up field.

"Yo guys!" a voice rigged. Zack flinched since the voice was so close and Yukkie sighed but smiled at the red head, coming towards them.

"Reno, were sitting only 3 feet away from you, do you really need to shout" Zack questioned as the red head took a seat behind Yukkie.

"Sorry, he can't help it" Elena sighed, sitting on the desk in front of Yukkie.

"Hey! I can to help it!"

Everyone cringed and Elena sighed.

"So how was you summer?" Yukkie asked.

"Mines was a blast! I did everything!" Reno exclaimed.

"So did Zack" Yukkie smirked.

"Oh ya! He was at the sleep over at Tseng's house!"

"Riiiight" Zack sighed.

"I just read mostly, at other times I just go swimming" Elena said.

"And, stalking Tseng" Reno smirked. Elena flushed and gave him a glare. Zack and Yukkie chuckled a little then stopped when Elena gave them a glare too. The four chatted till the rest of the class came. Everyone seated themselves somewhere as the teacher came in.

"Yo fools! I'm Barret Wallace! Your math teacher for da rest of da year! So get used to me or get detention!"

Everyone stared at him like he was a madman, except for Reno, who grinned.

"This guy's fun!" he whispered to Elena. She sighed.

"Of course your gonna get along with him" she whispered to herself.

"No talking!" Barret pointed to the blonde. "Now let's get started!"

Suddenly the door opened and a teen came inside. He had long silver hair that reached to his waist and green mako eyes. He wore a black long sleeved, buttoned shirt and baggy jeans that were hiding the dark sneakers. Yukkie raised an eyebrow as she looked at his clothes. Zack caught his breath and his eyes widened as he saw the eyes of the new teen.

"Him…" Zack whispered.

"Who are you?" Barret asked.

"My name is Sephiroth"

"And why are you late?"

"I just got my schedule"

"…fine! I'll let it pass since it's your first day, but you better not be late again, ya hear me fool!" the teacher huffed. The mako eyed teen looked at him with no expression then proceeded to walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the only seat left. It was at a corner were the light didn't shine on.

"Ok, NOW let's get started!" Barret exclaimed. "I have text books for you all! I need a volunteer to hand them all out!"

"I'll do it!" Reno said, his hand shooting up.

'Ok! Good! And you can take your blonde friend with you" Barret looked over at Elena who frowned but followed Reno in handing out the thick books.

"Ok here's the drill! There are some math equations from pages 34-55!"

"You're kidding" Zack gawked, as he looked through the pages.

"But since I'm oh so nice, I'll let you all pair up with a buddy to answer them!"

The class gave little cheers. Sephiroth just kept looking to his side. Zack smirked and looked over at Yukkie. He may be clueless in this subject but Yukkie was the 'Master of Numbers'. She made long division sums and tough equations look easy and she explained them simply to Zack, when he didn't get it.

"Haha! Thought I was actually that nice huh!" Barret exclaimed. The class stopped smiling and smirking (except for Sephiroth). "I'll let you have a partner, but I'm doing the pairing up!"

The class groaned. Zack panicked. He hated it when teachers did that. Not only will Zack never get who he wants but he always paired up with someone who will make him look like and idiot or someone he didn't wanna be paired up with. Zack only prayed that he'd be paired with Yukkie and not Sephiroth. The guy really scared him.

Barret, unfortunately, paired random people from the list he had. "Elena and Reno!"

"Wow, we're paired a lot!" Reno smirked at the blonde, who was hitting her head on her desk.

"Ok, next is Zack and…"

Zack prayed harder.

"Sephiroth"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Zack wailed. His voice ringed in everyone's ears. He began to cry.

"Oh suck it up princess! Next is Yukkie and Elfe, that's it! Go to your buddies!"

Yukkie patted her friends back and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be ok"

"R-really" Zack sniffed. Yukkie looked at Sephiroth then back at her friend.

"…I guess not" then she left to meet her partner, the smirk still there. Zack frowned at his friend then walked over to the silver haired teen. He still had no expression on his face as Zack grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

"Um…hi" Zack greeted. Sephiroth said nothing. "Uh, I guess we should start getting to the work" Zack opened his textbook and flew by the pages to page 34. "Are you good…at math?"

Sephiroth just stared at him.

"Well I'm no good, and if you're not good then we're at a dilemma, huh" he tried to smiled but it came out as a small smirk. He wondered why the silver haired teen wasn't saying anything. Then something clicked in the raven haired boy's mind. "Uh, sorry about that out burst I had"

"…you really didn't want me to be your partner" Sephiroth finally said.

"Oh, um, no it's not like that, well, uh, sorta, um, no! Uh, let's just get to this and, oh, uh, do you know what the first one is? I'm pretty clueless, oh wait I'm repeating myself Heehee, oh, um, uh y-"

"You talk too much" Sephiroth spat. Zack froze as the sliver haired teen glared at him.

"S-sorry" he apologized. Sephiroth took his text book and began to write the answers on his notebook. Zack copied off of him, seeing as how Sephiroth didn't mind. The guy was so quiet. Ok, now Zack couldn't take the silence.

"So, um, do you like this subject?" he asked. Sephiroth stayed silent. "You seem good at it" no response "Well, I really don't, its so confusing"

Still quite.

"My friend, Yukkie, she is really good at the subject but she brags all the time' no response from the silver haired teen. "Do you have any weird friends?" Sephiroth looked at him then looked back down at his work.

_Almost_ Zack thought. "Man, this is so confusing, got anything?" Sephiroth began to star really hard at his work. Zack got a little closer "is that your natural hair color? It makes you look like an old man" the spiky haired teen chuckled.

Sephiroth shot him a glare that made him stop. "Do you ever shut up?" Zack looked at him with an upset face. "I'm trying to concentrate!" the silver haired boy looked down at his work again, and wrote faster. Zack moved back and sighed softly. He began to copy off his partner's work again.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. The room was filled with sounds of shuffling papers, textbooks dropping, rumbling of feet and backpack's being picked up. Yukkie walked over to Zack and Sephiroth. Her friend was trying to fit the textbook inside his back pack. Sephiroth was already done. He quickly got up and whizzed past Yukkie, out the door. The aqua haired girl raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged it off.

"My partner was pretty good, she knew a lot about math" she smiled at Zack. "How was yours?"

"Mine was…fine" he answered, looking up at her.

"Really? The guy didn't looks so cooperative, and he sure ran out of the class fast"

"We had no problem"

"I saw you talking to him, got anything out?"

"No, well, not exactly what I wanted"

"Well that's fine; the guy doesn't seem the social type anyways; let's get to the next class"

The two friends walked out of the room, with Barret screaming at the class that if they weren't done those pages they would have it for homework.

"Damn, homework on the first day!" Reno exclaimed. "We barley got through the first page"

"That's cause you weren't doing anything" Elena grumbled.

"I guess they did worse then us, how many pages did you get through?" Zack asked.

"My partner and I got through them all" Yukkie smirked. Zack gawked.

"No way!" he exclaimed. Yukkie nodded. "…math geek"

"Pfft, your just jealous cause I'm better then you at math" his friend huffed.

"Oh ya suuuuure, like I care about that subject"

The two bickering friends walked into the room with the sign that said **Biology**.

666666666666666666666666666666666666777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sephiroth sighed as he leaned on the wall. He'd dashed right out of that damn class as fast as he could. He wasn't about to just sit there and watch that idiot, his 'partner', trying and put in his own textbook. That guy was like a little brat. What gave him the right to talk while he tried to concentrate on his work. What a moron. Sephiroth hoped the next class he went to wouldn't have that spiky haired guy in it.

As the hallways began to empty it of all the students, the silver haired teen walked into his own class. He didn't want to be late for his second class. Hojo would have a fit.

**LITARTURE **was the sign on top of the door.

…damn he hated this subject.

But Seph took no time to complain as he sat himself in the farthest seat at the corner. The class was already almost filled. He sighed as he leaned on his palm and looked off into space.

Then he heard some snickering from his right. Sephiroth looked over to see who it was. Three girls were sitting next to each other and were staring at him, with large smiles. Sephiroth just looked at them with a confused face then went back to looking into the vast space. The girl kept on snickering and giggling and mumbling something Sephiroth wouldn't want to know about.

Suddenly, one of the girls stood up and walked over to the silver haired teen. She smiled at him as she came to his desk.

"Hello" she greeted, happily. Sephiroth looked up at the grinning girl and examined her. She was a short girl with long black hair with big large blue eyes. She wore a white skirt and a baby blue T-shirt. She also had a tint of red across her cheeks. Seph grunted and turned away from her. She leaned down.

"Um, do you mind telling me your name?"

The mako eyed teen ignored her. Or tried. Since she kept talking to him, asking him for his name. Oh, great, another Zack. Female version.

"It's Sephiroth, go away please" he hissed. But the girl just kept on smiling and standing there.

"I'm Shima, it's nice to meet you" she continued. No response from the solemn teen. "I like your hair" Still no response. The girl's face fell a little. "Oh, um, I guess you don't wanna talk right now huh"

"What was your first clue?" the mako eyed man glared at her. She frowned and walked back to her seat.

_Am I always surrounded by morons? I thought high school was supposed to make you smart _Sephiroth thought as he went into his own little world.

666666666666666666666666666666666667777777777777777777777777777777777777

Zack and Yukkie found their seats and sat down as the other kids chatted till the teacher came in. Everyone took their seats.

The teacher entered and all the other students went to their seats quickly. He stood in front of the class, adjusting his rimmed glasses. He had shaggy brown hair and deep green eyes. He wore a black shirt and black pants, with a lab coat over his clothes. He beamed at the class.

"Hello class! I will be you biology teacher for the year" he began "my name is Professor Gast, and I hope to get to know you all better this year!"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666667777777777777777777777777777777

**Will Sephiroth, Yukkie and Zack's first year at high school be as they hoped for?**

**Only time will tell**

**Later on they will have to deal with peer pressure and other things you go through in high school**

**Please wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
